UnImportant
by The-Three-Fates
Summary: Bulma finally gets her day. Sick and Tired of being unappreciated, Bulma gets fed up and takes a drive. When she doesn't return, the Z fighters go on a frenzied search, and are forced to learn how important she really is. pG13 for language.
1. Under Pressure

"Un-Important"

Chapter One: Under Pressure

            Blood was pounding in her head, making it difficult to pay attention to the company director's proposal.  Bulma Briefs stared blankly at the glass of water in front of her, and then closed her eyes.  She massaged her temples in a futile attempt to lessen the pain.  If only she had gotten enough sleep last night.  Vegeta had stormed into their bedroom, threw down his training towel, and then kissed her so thoroughly that it left her tingly inside.  He then proceeded to take his frustrations out on her in a very "tiring" way.   Not that he had stayed when he was done.  No, that was below him.  He just got off the bed and left to train.  It was 7:30 am.  

            Breakfast was no picnic either.   Trunks was chattering on about Goten and their adventures, Bulma's mother was just talking for the hell of it, and Dr. Briefs was continuously telling her how to run HER company.

            "…Well dear I thought that these pastries were particularly cute…."

            "….And Goten said that Dad was scary, and I said nuh uh, Mom's WAY scarier."

            "…But you should really give them a pay raise.  The company can't survive…"

            "….And so I said to her, _Ms. Briefs_ IS my daughter!......"

            "….Goten says you're too old to be a _Ms. Briefs……"_

            "….I mean you are THE _Ms. Briefs_……"

            " _Ms__. Briefs….ahem….__MS. BRIEFS…AHEM!"_

            Bulma's head jerked up, then immediately winced as pain exploded in her head.

            "Ms. Briefs, I'm sorry to disturb you, but what to you think of my proposal?"

            Bulma looked warily at the chart, numbers and figures scrawled over in an illegible hand, making the chart look like ants were crawling all over it. "Give me your report, and I'll tell you on Monday," she stated diplomatically.  That way, she could figure out what the hell he wanted and, hopefully, get some rest in between.  "Meeting Adjourned." As the board members left, Bulma checked her watch and then her day planner.  A ray of hope flared up in her chest, her schedule was free for the rest of the day.  

She heard a rumble in the distance.  _Funny._  It wasn't supposed to rain today.  _Then the ground underneath her lurched and sent her sprawling backwards.  "What the fu……" she trailed off as dark figures descended from an ever-darkening sky.  Another explosion rocked the building and the windows around her shattered.   She grabbed the sides of her head, the pounding had become worse, the noise…the explosions.  __There is TOO MUCH DAMN STRESS IN MY LIFE, DAMMIT!!  She stripped off her shoes, high heels were not equipped for running.  She moved to run out the door when a silhouette filled the window behind her, casting a formidable looking shadow in front of her.  She turned slowly, and stared._

The thing was tall, skinny, covered in dark blackish purple fur.  It had long thin arms and legs, and bony looking fingers.  The face was bat like… in fact, the whole thing was bat like.  But it had a squashed nose, and when it opened it's mouth tiny fangs could be seen. A pair of large wings adorned its back, huge, ugly batwings.  It moved off the window sill, loping towards her.  She broke out of her stupor and ran out the door.  

The blood was pounding in her veins, in her head.  She took a quick look behind her, the creature had been startled and then it followed her.  His long legs catching quickly up with her.  It grabbed her shoulder and jerked her back.  She fell with a thump against it's chest.  It grabbed the side of her head and bared her neck.  Bulma struggled furiously with the creature that was holding her.

            "AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!   WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU OVERGROWN TROGLYDITE?!"

            The creature looked surprised at her speech.  Bulma took advantage of his confusion and wrenched free and ran down the hall.  

            "Kami.. What is he?  A frelling vampire?....Geez Aliens…. Why are aliens never nice?......Why do they always kidnap me……AND WHY THE HELL DO THEY ALWAYS COME TO EARTH?!!!"  She skidded to a halt, adrenaline pumping through her body.  The hallway was blocked by a cave-in.  If she could only get home…..She saw the smooth panel of the elevator door through a hole in the wreckage.  _Damn._  She looked behind her, the creature was walking calmly towards her, a smirk on its squashed bat face.  She began to tug at the pieces of plaster and wood frantically, chucking pieces at the bat thing.  The thing just grinned wider and swatted the flying plaster with ease.  The hole in the wreckage got wide enough that Bulma could squeeze through it.  She hurriedly squeezed through, but the thing grabbed her ankle.  

            She furiously kicked at it's face, and momentarily wished she still had her heels on.  Getting kicked with her heels on would make anyone wince.  She hit it in the eye, and the creature let out a scream that shook the walls of the compound.  Bulma scrambled through and ran.  She took a quick left and ran into a dead end.  To her right was the smooth panel of the testing lab.  A crash was heard back down the corridor, and Bulma pushed in an override code and slid into the room.  

            Silence greeted her.  She sighed, she needed to think.  Apparently its eyes were extremely sensitive to pressure.  But what about light?  The corridors had been dimly lit due to power lossage, but the creature had followed her exact footsteps.  Not taking the general direction towards her.  He was following her some other way.  He wasn't using sonar, unless it was at a level that humans couldn't hear, but that wouldn't take him through her exact path.  She furrowed her brow in thought.  And then she caught sight of a red splatter leading to where she was sitting.  She pulled up her foot, it was bloodied.  With her blood.  The broken glass in her office.  She must have been so preoccupied with the Bat-men that she hadn't noticed her feet getting cut on the broken shards.  Even now, the adrenaline was coursing so thoroughly that she didn't feel any pain at all.  She had to cover up the smell of her blood.  Somehow.

            There was nothing around the lab organic, it was the shock lab.  Bulma prided her company in selling products that even in severe storms could withstand electrical shocks, and impulses.  A machine to her right gave her an idea. 

            The creature sniffed around, his right eye slightly blurry from the impact of his quarry's foot.  These humans were easy prey.  He caught the scent of his prey's life-essence.  And chuckled.  This female would give good sport.  

            He found the door where his chase had entered.  With a minimal amount of strength, he crushed the door in, and entered.  The room was in absolute darkness.  The bat-man chuckled.  This woman may be feisty, but she was stupid.  His kind lived in darkness.  He could see beautifully.  And he could see the beautiful foot peeking out from behind a square machine.  The alien walked quietly over and stood in front of the machine.  All of a sudden a blinding white light illuminated the room, and the creature shrieked in pain. Then he fell backwards, completely still.

            Bulma crept out from behind the machine, her eyes covered with odd bug shaped goggles.  She turned the pulsating machine off and cautiously crept around the body, turning on the light when reached the switch.  She pushed her goggles upon top of her head and went over to the body.  The eyes of the bat thing had turned milky white, as opposed to their midnight black.  Her hypothesis was right.  Since the alien's eyes were extremely sensitive to pressure, she guessed that they were also sensitive to light.  More so, even.  The O.E.P.M, Ocular Electrical Pulse Machine, produced blinding light that carried an immense electrical pulse.  Sending too much electrical signals to the brain.   She grinned, feeling very proud of herself.  Now all she had to do was get home.

***

            Stress.  That was what her life was all about.  Nothing else.  Just plain stress.  She had tried to convince the Z fighters that she had devised a way to kill them.  But they wouldn't let her finish!  They were so arrogant in their confidence in their abilities, they hadn't even thought of the casualties.  

            She wrung the towel out and pressed it against Krillin's face.  He, Yamcha, even Goku and Vegeta, had sustained extensive injuries.  She and Chichi were helping them heal.  Korin's supply of Senzu beans had been depleted on Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo, who got the worst of the damage.  As she cooled the small fighter off, her mind 

turned to the afore-mentioned warning….

***

            _"You guys, I've figured out a way to kill them!" Bulma cried happily as she ran into the group just before they headed off to fight.  "You don't have to fight!  Look, their eyes…"_

_            "Woman, what are you babbling about?" Vegeta interrupted.  Bulma looked pissed off for a moment then opened her mouth to answer when Krillin jumped in, "Look Bulma, we know that you wanna help, but you haven't seen these things!  They're like bats..."  _

_            "I know-" she attempted, but Vegeta interrupted again._

_            "No you don't.  You've never fought these creatures before.  They attack at night, and hide during the day…They are virtually indestructible."_

_            "You guys aren't listening!  I KNOW how to kill them!  I developed a weapon..."  This time it was Yamcha who interrupted._

_            "Bulma didn't you hear Vegeta? Look if he says it's impenetrable then it is.  And don't you think it's a little arrogant of you to automatically assume that you can beat them without even testing it?"_

_            Bulma stared agog at the ass that was once her boyfriend, were they not listening?  She had seen them.  She had killed one.  AND THEY CALLED **HER ARROGANT! What were they doing?  Automatically assuming that they'll come home.  She'd try one more time…**_

_            "You guys.  I've SEEN them, they attacked Capsule corps FIRST…."_

_            Vegeta turned, "Woman.  Cease your lies.  You know for a fact that if one alien tried to attack you, you'd run screaming before you'd ever fight it.  You run screaming if a spider comes within a ten foot radius of you. We have no need of you.  Now go do something useful, like fix my GR."_

_            With that he and the other Z fighters took off, leaving a teary Bulma in their wake._

_***_

            Those assholes.  But as pissed off as she was, she wasn't going to let them be in pain, as much as they deserved it.  Her head was pounding worse than ever, and her feet were throbbing with pain now, too, since the adrenaline had worn off.  But she hurried on, knowing that her pain was not nearly as great as theirs. But a bitter voice in the back of her head kept muttering.

__T_hey wouldn't be in much pain if they had listened to you.  They don't appreciate you, girl.  So don't delusion yourself.  Think of how many times you've warned them, how many times it could have ended without bloodshed…without any of your friends dying___

            ::Yes they do, she answered stubbornly, They just….::

___Keep it up, you've almost convinced yourself that you mean something to them.  How many times have you helped them, and never gotten the credit for it? You're always friend of Goku, the wife of Vegeta…To everyone else, you're a side package.  And you know it___

_            ::I_ don't do it for the credit!  I do it because they needed my help, and I gave it. Because they're my friends.::

            ___Sure?__  But how many times have they thanked you for what you did?  It's always, If it wasn't for Vegeta coming in at the last moment… or …I'm sure glad Goku got there in time…It's never…wow.  Bulma really came through this time…or even…Thanks for your help Bulma.  Some friends.___

Bulma couldn't reply this time.  It hurt too much.  The truth hurt too much.  Well, she'd see whether or not she meant anything to any of them.  She was determined to prove that voice wrong.

It had to be wrong.


	2. The Last Straw

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own DBZ.  Hah.  I wish!

_"DANGER!__ DANGER!"_

_"Huh?  Oh.  That's just my dad. He's pretty scary.  Probably the scariest person in the Universe…Actually, Mom is.  But don't tell anyone that."_

**_Trunks Briefs-  Dragonball GT_**

"Un-Important"

Chapter Two: The Last Straw

            A while later, after Krillin and the other injured fighters regained conciousness, the rest of the Z seishi congregated in the infirmary of the Capsule Corporation mansion.  Bulma had fallen back into a hard chair, trying to relieve the pain in her feet; Trunks bounded up to his mother in euphoria.  

            "WOW Mom!  You shoulda seen them!  The were all tall and gangly and stuff!  They _really knew how to fight!  Goku was knocked out because one of 'em ripped into his neck like a vampire!  But then Dad was all 'I'm going to kill you with one hand behind my back' and Krillin was all 'Vegeta your gonna need our help' and Dad was all 'Nuh uh.' And Piccolo glared at them both.  IT WAS SOOO COOL!"  _

            Bulma smiled weakly at her sons obvious adoration for his father.  If only he knew… Trunks leaned in conspiratorially with his eyes cast shrewdly towards his father.

            "I heard the bat things talking and one of 'em mentioned attacking C.C. and losing one of their fighters to a human earth woman.  _With blue _hair._  They were talking about hunting her down and stuff.  I knew that they were talking about you.  I told Dad about them hunting for you, and he went like, berserk!  He was all shootin' stuff and screamin' and killin' things left and right."_

            Bulma eyed her son in awe.  Where'd he get THAT sneaky look from?  And Vegeta?  Oh please.  Whatever.  He probably had his superior race insulted.  She turned her head towards Vegeta's bed in the corner.  Vegeta was staring at the ceiling ignoring the simple banter between the other Z fighters.  She rested her elbow on the armrest and propped her head up on her hand.  Her eyes narrowed though, as she heard a particularly short bald man complain, "Man oh man, this hurts.  It woulda been easier to use _weapons_."  The rest of the Z fighters laughed, even the possibility of using anything but their fighting skills was ridiculous.  

            Bulma glared at her follically challenged friend.  "You wouldn't be _hurt if you had just listened to me." She muttered to herself angrily.  Vegeta turned his head and glared at his woman, "Don't start that again, woman."_

            Bulma frowned, "Start _what_ exactly, saiyan?"

            Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, wench.  Your persistence at attempting to save what little place in this group you have left, is pathetic.  We have strength.  Mostly in myself and Kakkarot.  We DON"T need you!  Nothing you could've done would've helped.  Now, shut up and quit your RIDICULOUS babble !"

            The Z fighters hushed up as a clatter resounded through the room.  Bulma had jumped up out of her seat, her anger washing away all pain and any other feeling.  Her eyes were scrunched up and her face was tight with fury.  Her finely manicured nails were now biting into the palms of her hands.  Vegeta laughed.  

            "Grown a backbone now, onna?  How well timed.  Even when you are at your lowest, you manage to surprise me.  Look, you are ugly, loud mouthed, and self absorbed.  What pathetic amount of  your brain that ACTUALLY functions, is hardly needed.  Your time of use has ended.  Now, LEAVE!"

            At each of Vegeta's insults the Z fighters flinched, knowing that Bulma could erupt at any moment.  All fearing the wrath of one blue haired genius.  When only silence reigned, Yamcha, "You know, Bulma.  As much as I hate to admit it…Vegeta has a point.  We _did  need you when we were younger, but now?  We don't really need you anymore…"  Krillin jumped in, trying to make it easier._

            "I mean, It's not like we hate you or anything.  It's just, since Goku's gotten so strong, as have the rest of us…Your inventions haven't been needed as much, if hardly ever."

            Bulma flinched as each of her friends delivered a harsh blow against her.  _I'm well aware of my FAULTS!  Nosy, Overbearing…but you'd think they could fucking overlook that!  NO!  I'm the expendable one!  I'm the one who needs to get their act together!  It's okay for Goku to be an IDIOT, because he's strong.  It's okay for Vegeta to be an ASS, because he's strong!  Yamcha's cheesy, Krillin is just plain ODD, Gohan's the world's biggest GIT…all overlooked because they are a bunch of testosterone pumped, steroid enhanced, alien, frelling FIGHTERS!  Intelligence counts for NOTHING!_

Trunks saw his mom start to tremble, something familiar quirked in his head but he ignored it, and figured it was due to her about to burst into tears.  He really didn't understand, but some of the stuff they were saying was really hurting his mom.  And No One hurt his mom.  He jumped in front of her and crossed his arms in an imitation of his father.   

            "STOP IT!  Leave her alone!  Can't you guys see you're hurting her?"  he glared at all the fighters, save Piccolo, who had remained silent the whole time.  He turned to his father who was now leaning against the headboard his arms crossed, and a frown on his face.  Trunks gathered up his courage and yelled at his father.

            "YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!  Not just Physically!  But Emotionally too!  You haven't done that…. Not EVER."  Trunks jumped when he felt a cool hand against his head.  He looked up into the eyes of his mother, love beyond anything else shined through her eyes.  Trunks looked down and shuffled his feet, embarrassed.  "Just thought they should know, mama."  

            Bulma leaned down and whispered something in her son's ear, he blushed but then walked out of the room, grabbing Goten on the way.  He grinned as the door shut behind him.  He whispered to Goten in a whisper that foretold doomish things.  

            "Those guys are gonna get it."

***

            Bulma turned from the door and her fury returned in full force.  Red hot anger flowed through her veins, making her body erupt in molten heat.  Her head tilted back up to face all of the fighters.  Her eyes were red.  Not swollen like from crying, but like one possessed by a vengeful spirit.  

            Her hands unclenched and she advanced upon the fighters, who unsurprisingly, backed away from the enraged human.  

            "Unimportant."  The one word carried so much contempt and hatred, some of the fighters involuntarily shuddered.  Her voice was so different.  The rage within her had made her voice deeper, ragged.  "You deem me unimportant.  I'm only a place to stay, a mechanic…and a whore."  Her eyes seared through Vegeta's skin, hurt and crazed anger radiated off of her in violent waves.  It battered against his senses, numbing him.   She continued her advance on the fighters, paying no heed to chairs or trays, anything that got in her way, she lodged at the fighters.  "You tell me that I' worthless, more than once, every single day.  Today I get told by my best friends that I'm worthless as well.  Do you know how that feels?  Do YOU?  The one person I thought I could count on, was not in fact the man I …" She faltered for a moment, "…The person I could count on to count me as a someone turned out to be an eight year old boy."  

            "I've been with you for almost your entire lives.  And I'm worthless."  She turned away, un-noticing of the mass destruction around her.  "We'll see."

***

The fighters were pale and shaking.  No force was stronger than a woman's wrath.  Krillin decided that he would rather face Frieza for an eternity than one day of Bulma's wrath.  Piccolo, the only one unaffected by this, glared at the Z fighters.

"I will regret the day I ever underestimate the power of a man…or woman.  Even the smallest part of a machine has it's use.  What will you do when she's gone, and you have no one to back you up?"

***

            Bulma drove down the road, heedless to the wind and rain now battering against her car.  Her capsules were safely tucked in her belt.  Trunks knew.  That was enough.  He wouldn't tell.  The rain made the road hard to see, but Bulma knew the way by heart.  It was an abandoned field, one where she could stay for a while, to release some of the anger and rage that still bubbled inside her.  

            _Get over it girl.  It's over.  Just accept it.  _

No.  I won't.  I may not be the strongest fighter in the world.  But I still have my pride.  I want….

            _What do you want?  Recognition?  A parade?  _

I want a thank you.

            Bulma's car traveled further down the road until she reached the abandoned field. She encapsulated her car and trudged out to the middle of the field.  The rain drenched her in seconds and the lightning behind her illuminated her silhouette against the black sky.  

            For almost an hour she sat out there in the wet freezing rain and just stared into the sky.  She thought about her life, her love, her friends.  She thought about the fact that:  she had started this entire fiasco of Dragonball hunting.  Without her…. None of her friends would have died.  It was her fault.  It was her fault that Frieza killed her friends.  It was Her fault….her fault….her…..fault.

            The intensity of her emotions swelled up within her and she couldn't hold it in any longer.  She had to let it out.  Let out almost forty years of pain and loss that no one , not Vegeta, not her family, not her son, not even her friends knew about.  It was the real Bulma Briefs baring her soul to the heavens.

She opened her mouth….and screamed.


	3. Fatal Intervention

_"If I wasn't such a genius and I didn't have such a positive energetic personality, this situation would really be unbearable."_

                                    -Bulma Briefs

Chapter three:   Fatal Intervention

Her scream tore through the night, quieting birds, even going so far as to silence the thunder.  It ripped through her throat and shattered the heavens themselves.  Her voice died.  The field around her was dead quiet.  Just silence.  Nothing moved.  The thunder rumbled in the distance, and the gentle pitter patter of the rain soothed her fury.  

A cool hand on her shoulder startled her out of her reverie.  She jumped and turned.  Three figures, ranging from tall to short stood in front of her, cloaked.  She raised her hand to her mouth in shock.  "W…Who the hell are you?" she stammered out.

A flash of a smirk ran through the hoods, then the tallest of the three spoke, "We, are here to help you."  Bulma arched a brow and her hand lowered to her hip.

"Excuse me.  But what makes _you_ think _I need any help?"  she asked indignantly.  The shorter one laughed._

"Oh man.  You _are as feisty as they say!  Look.  We're…upper deities of sorts...Higher than even the supreme kai."_

Bulma's eyes widened, "So you're what….the Ultimate God?"   All three burst into hysterical laughter.  The middle one decided to answer this one.

"No, we are not gods, per say… more like the embodiment of a force…We are Fate.  Or _The_ Fates.  Whichever."

The tallest of the three unhooded herself to reveal light green hair with white stripes.  Her eyes were a darker green, shining with the wisdom and knowledge that age brings, "I am Fingo, The fate of the past."  The middle one did the same, to reveal long lavender hair and sky blue eyes, "I am Rachiela.   Fate of the Present."  The last to reveal herself was the shortest one.  She had dark blue hair, and gold ringed dark blue eyes, "I am Tetris Xienya…fate of the future."

Bulma looked incredulously at the three figures in front of her, "So…What do you want with me?"

Rachiela smiled, "We know about your problem."

Bulma looked down, "Oh."   Fingo walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "Look.  We know about the whole thing.  And…we know what you want to do…So.  We are here to help you."

Bulma spread her hands in front of her, "How can you help?  You can't change their minds!  They have no use for me!  I'm…_expendable_….But I HAVE helped, haven't I?  I mean, I'm not delusional!"

Tetris calmed her down, "No.  You've helped more than you can imagine.  And this is what we're going to do….."

The group pulled her close and explained their plan.  After emphatic nods and low chuckles, the group disappeared.

***

AN:  I'm so sorry this chapter is so short.   There wasn't any way I could've made it longer!  I have this all mapped out and stuff, but I type it when I can.  Umm.. the next chapter will be in three days, as opposed to the normal five.  Thank you SO much for all of the reviews.  You guys are making my day!   Seriously.  I'm shooting for Forty five reviews…..so….if you wanna read more….. REVIEW MORE!   *grin*

I love you all so much! 


	4. The Search for Bulma

_" I__ won't turn back now. They think they can ditch me 'cause I'm a girl. Well, I'll show them what this girl can do! Those boys better watch out cause here I come."_

_                                                            -_**Bulma Briefs**

Chapter Four:   The Search for Bulma

            "I will regret the day I ever underestimate the power of a man…or woman.  Even the smallest part of a machine has it's use.  What will you do when she's gone, and you have no one to back you up?"

            The group stared at Piccolo, and glanced warily at the door through which Bulma had exited.  Goku frowned, "You guys…maybe we shouldn't have said that stuff?  I mean…you know…."    

            Vegeta frowned at his long time rival, "Kakkarot, you are going soft.  The woman is having a temper tantrum.  Typical….and so predictable.   Forget her, Kakkarot."

***

            About thirteen hours later, Yamcha landed on the balcony to meet the others.  Goku was nervously clenching and un-clenching his hands, Vegeta was leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face, the only sign of tension was the incessant tapping of his gold tipped boots.  Krillin was crossing his arms and looking down, deep in thought.  Piccolo was nowhere in sight, and the boys were playing with a small robotic toy Bulma had invented for them.  Yamcha looked worriedly at Vegeta, "Don't you think she would be back by now?  I mean… she never stays out this long.  Even when she's shopping…"  A nervous chuckle ran through the group, save for Vegeta, who just continued to tap his foot.

            "You worry too much.  The woman is just throwing a fit.  Leave it be."  Vegeta cast a glare at Yamcha, who visibly paled and took a step back.    Goku looked up from his position, "I think we should look for her.  I mean, I can't feel her ki anywhere near here…."    

            "What are you talking about, Kakkarot?  The woman is clearly over…."   Vegeta's voice stopped abruptly, and his head snapped up.  "Where is she??!!"  he demanded of Yamcha.  Yamcha raised his hands and shook his head, "I don't know!  She hasn't called or anything!"    Vegeta started to glow, his ki rising in angry spikes of power.  Goku, rested a hand on his shoulder, Vegeta shook it angrily off.  Goku grinned, "Look Vegeta.  Bulma's pretty smart.  She can take care of herself."   Vegeta growled angrily and stormed over near Trunks, who, despite the conversation, was playing happily with Goten.  Vegeta was still pretty pissed at his son's balatant disrespect earlier, and his anger showed through his voice.

            "Boy, Where is your mother?"  

            Trunks cast his father a dismissing glance and turned back to his toy.  But in less than a second, a blue beam shot forward and the toy exploded.  Trunks turned to his father, "Whhaaattt?"

            "Where.  The.  Hell. IS.  YOUR.  MOTHER?!!"

            Trunks shrugged.  "I dunno.  Maybe she's in your gravity room.  I mean, that's where she spends the time that she's not working at Capsule Corps, or cooking, or doing laundry.  I mean, she has SO much time off, she's such a lazy human."  He turned away and started to walk off when Vegeta clamped a hand down on his shoulder.  Trunks winced, but then frowned when he was roughly spun around.

            "Tell me where your mother is, or else…."

            Trunks forgot his sanity for a moment and yelled in his father's face, "It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  I mean its not like you CARE about her!  She's probably someplace where she can be alone!  Kami knows that's how she feels!   So BACK OFF, Leave me alone!  Why don't you do something useful, like Train in your precious GR?!  That's the only thing you care about anyway!"

            Trunks shoved his father's hand off of him and he ran into the house, suppressing his ki, making him nearly undetectable.  

            Vegeta stood angrily stunned.  _What the hell was that?  He turned to Goku.  "Find my woman Kakkarot.  And find her now.  Look in the shopping warehouses."   He turned to Yamcha, "Look in the West Hills, She has a stupid hideaway there. The woman is of your only importance."  He cast a disdainful look at Krillin, "Cueball.  You are going to look in the lower levels of CC.  She could be in the lower level labs."  Vegeta turned to fly off when Goku called to him, "Vegeta!  Where are you going?"   _

            Vegeta frowned, "Not that it's any of _your_ business Kakkarot, There's a forest that she favors, with a quiet clearing.  I'm checking there."  With that the group flew off in their designated directions.  

            A shadowy figure alighted from the rooftop, his white cape billowing in the wind.  Piccolo frowned,_ So the prince is worried.  I believe we may have found the one thing he would care for, moreso than even himself.  And his pride.  It shall be interesting to see where this will lead him._

***

            Yamcha looked worriedly around the cottage.  Things had been strewn about, dressers overturned, mirrors broken.  He cast a despairing glance at the shards of glass and such in a disarray on the floor.  The bed was unmade and messy, and a small pink book lie open on the bedspread.  Yamcha sat down gingerly and picked up the book and flipped through until he arrived at the very last entry.  His eyes widened as he read through the small journal.

_            I can't believe this.   I never dreamed that I would get my wish for a prince.  And I never dreamed I'd hate it….or love it this much.  I used to think that Yamcha was my prince.  A rugged handsome bandit…the prince of the desert.  But when…when we broke up, I thought I'd never get my chance again.  At least, not without the dragonballs.  _

_Damn._

_I hate all of this.  I got my wish, though.  In the form of an arrogant alien.  A lonely alien.  Not that he'd ever admit it.  He emits loneliness.  How could he not?  I mean, he's like…I don't know.  I think I'm close to figuring him out…only to find that he's further away than before.  _

_I've also come to find that this saiyan is possessive.  Obsessively so.  I mean, he nearly killed every male within vicinity of my office!  I don't get him.  I can't hardly work with any male, but that counts him too.  He doesn't talk to me anymore.  He doesn't even talk to me in BED.  It's like…stress=Bulma.  Bulma=sex.  So?  Stress=fuck.  _

_And Kami help me, I love him._

_How?  I had it good with Yamcha.  He was faithful, caring, a jerk at times, but still…he wasn't for me.  KAMI!  How did my life get so screwed?  Explain this.  I mean, I know I wasn't pure or anything.  Please.   And I KNOW that others  view me as some vulgar whore.  Apparently Vegeta thinks so, too.  Well, they're wrong._

_I figure, that kid told us that we are ALL gonna die.  So, if you had only three years to live…what would YOU do?  Me?  I'm not a fighter.  But I AM going to live.  AND I'm going to survive, no matter what!  Damn.  Vegeta's coming back.  Remind me to kill my mother the next time she tells me to take Vegeta with me on my vacation.  How she wrangled him into this…I'll never know.  Oh well.  _

_Ciao._

_Bulma_

Yamcha shook his head in wonderment.  _Vegeta?__  Psycho… He looked around some more and flew off back to the Briefs Compound._

***

Krillin flew around the CC compound before he landed in front of the massive building.  The place was deserted.  There was broken glass and everything.  Steel beams were sticking haphazardly out of the windows on one level.  He gingerly crept his way through the rubble and into the compound.

The lights kept flickering, making his vision difficult.  He kept his hands in front of him to make sure that he didn't bump into any sharp objects.  Krillin's eyes followed a series of signs, directing hi to the lower levels of the Corporation. 

After a few wrong turns, Krillin reached the telltale sliding doors with the words _Briefs Private Lab and pried open the doors.  _

Circuits and gadgetry littered massive worktables and tools were lying around everywhere.  Bits and pieces of scrap metal and such made the room look like some grotesque metal graveyard.  Off to the corner a metal cart carried what looked like flashlight guns. 

Krillin made his way over, and looked at what looked like quickly scrawled notes on a white board.  The thing was covered in variables and such, in such random places that just looking at it made Krillin's head hurt.  But the information on the side board was all too easy to understand.

There was a rough sketch of what looked disturbingly like the alien creatures Krillin and the others had fought.  And a diagram, showing the weakpoints of the creature.  The hypothesis at the bottom summed up the procedure, and the dead body strapped to the table beside him, confirmed his suspicions: Bulma had figured out how to kill the alien creatures efficiently.

"Holy shit…"

***

Goku looked around the mobs of people around him.  There were too many ki's to decipher Bulma's.  But he had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't around.  

He sighed, He'd better go back to Bulma's house.  Goku winced when he thought about the ranting he would have to endure from Vegeta.  

This sucked.

***

Vegeta tore through the night, thoughts of dismemberment, torture, even death, of the woman haunted his thoughts.  What if those bat things had come back to exact their revenge on his woman?  Not if he could stop it.

She was going to pay for what she was putting him through.  

Vegeta shook his head to clear his mind, but only succeeded in jumbling his thoughts even more.  Where was she?  He couldn't sense her ki anywhere!  It was like all of a sudden…she was gone.

Vegeta stopped dead.  No.  She wouldn't have done that.  Not to her son.  And not to him.  He would NOT let her die if she was in danger.  

The clearing was coming up, and he caught sight of her aircar nestled in between two trees.  But no sign of her.  Not anywhere.

_Fuck.  I need to find her…NOW.  Maybe the young namek will find her.  He's got to be good for SOMETHING._

***

The other's followed Vegeta's ki signal to Kami's lookout where Dende was standing in the doorway, looking _extremely nervous.  Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, even Piccolo, walked over beside Vegeta.  Vegeta stormed over and grabbed Dende by the scruff of the neck, "_FIND_ her NOW, Namek!"  Dende spluttered and clawed at Vegeta's hand.  _

"I…can't…sense her!  She's not on earth!"  

Vegeta threw Dende to the ground.  He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.  "Then contact the idiots who RUN this universe, AND FIND HER!  Or so Help me I'll-"

Vegeta's rant was interrupted by the squeak of the door hinges behind Dende.  The doors opened to reveal three hooded beings.  One in green, one in red, and one in blue.  Dende bowed profusely to the three and scooted back behind the group.

The green one spoke, "It seems that one of you is missing…."

"But where is she?  Can you find her?....." asked the red one

The blue one raised her head and looked unblinking into the eyes of Vegeta.

"We have what you are looking for."

***

AN:  So?  How was that?  I've decided to put up quotes at the beginning of each chapter.  I think that they enhance the overall effect.  Wow.  You guys ROCK!  I can't believe I almost have fifty reviews!  And in only three chapters!  CRAY-ZEE!  I figure that since you guys are taking the time to review, I'll take the time to answer some!

Quartz_Princess-  I think everyone feels like Bulma once in a while.  But don't worry, things can only get better.  Anyone who says that we're too young to feel worthless obviously forgot what it was like to be a teenager.  But keep fighting the fight!  Life is an endless struggle, but that's why we've got friends and such.  To keep us up when we're down, and to save us when we think we're drowning.  

Murasaki Prower da Dbz fan-  As good as Toriyama?  Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I think I have A LOT of work to go before I'm THAT good.  I know that Vegeta can be an ass.  But he's a lovable ass, ain't he?  I'm trying to make him really complex in this thing…but I don't think I'm doin' that good.  Oh well.  You rock!

Bebi_Mara_Jade- Girl Power.  That's what this is ALL about.  I got tired of all the Z fighters ignoring her suggestions (which, I might add, would save them from a lot of casualties over the series).  But hey!  The series wouldn't have been the same without her!  So this is a tribute to Bulma, in all of her bossy, overbearing, nosy Glory!

MoonFairy-  That has to be the longest review I've EVER gotten!  Wow.  You so totally rock my socks!!  Don't worry, the Z fighters will see their mistake, and much much more.  Piccolo has always been one of my FAVORITE characters.  He's just that cool.  

You guys rock!  Thanks for ALL of my reviews…And until next time!


	5. The Truth

_"Man, here I am, slaving away and for who? For friends who forgot I exist. It's a darn shame. Yep, those guys are taking me for granted."_

_                                                            **Bulma Briefs**_

****

****

****

Chapter Five:  The Truth.

            "We have what you are looking for."

            Vegeta growled and stepped forward towards the hooded women, "Desist in your trivial babbling.  Just tell me where my woman is!!!!"

The shorter blue hooded one looked skeptically at him, and the gold ring in her eyes glinted in the light, "Why?"

            Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent.  The other two nodded.  "Thought so." Said the green one.  Vegeta growled and stepped menacingly forward, but Goku put a hand on his shoulder, shook his head and stepped back. Vegeta frowned, but stopped.   The Green hooded one chuckled and raised her hand, beckoning to the group of fighters.

            "Come with us."

            The group followed the three women in, and were led through a maze of hallways, to come to a small inconspicuous black door.  The shortest of the three held open the black door allowing her fellow members as well as the fighters, enter before her.  

            The door shut behind them all with a loud slam.  Yamcha jumped and blushed.  Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  The others began taking note of the room around them.   The floor was glass, with what looked like water undulating below them.  Krillin visibly paled when he saw a large dark form swim beneath them.  The walls were a pale grey, with slow moving shadows moving across them.  The ceiling itself was the night sky, stars shining brightly, a comet falling every so often.  

            "Ahem."

            The group of fighters turned to face the three odd women who apparently knew the whereabouts of Bulma. The one in red briefly inclined her head.

            "I suppose that you all are wondering why you are all here.  Let's just say that a frustrated young woman asked for help, albeit silently, and we helped her."

            Goku scratched his head, "But, who ARE  you?"

            The green one unhooded herself, "I am Fingo.  The fate of the past."  In seconds the fighters saw in their minds eye, their memories.  

            The one in red did the same, "I am Rachiela.  The fate of the present."  Almost immediately the fighters saw themselves through the eyes of their comrades.

            The final one, followed suit, "I am Tetris Xienya.  The fate of the future."  No pictures came to mind, but the knowledge of greater things to come, embedded itself in their minds.  She continued, "As for why you are here.  It seems that all of you great and noble warriors, have a slight case of under-appreciation."  Fingo snorted.

            "Slight being the biggest understatement of the year."

            Taking her cue from Tetris, Rachiela continued, "You have abused this woman, not physically, but emotionally.  You have degraded her, pushed her aside, and ignored her, when she could have helped."

            Krillin was harshly reminded of his discovery in the bowels of Capsule Corporation.  He would've told the group earlier, but was interrupted by these enigmatical women.  He intended to tell them all at the most opportune moment.

            "You are here, to see the error of your ways." Rachiela said softly.

            Tetris crossed her arms defiantly and angrily spat out, "We are NOT asking you to worship her, or to be her servants or anything of the like.  Take her into consideration.  In fact.  Not ONLY her, to all of the members of the Z Fighters.   Being in the "Z Squad" does not only mean those with muscles or tails.  But we aren't going to go into that now.  What you need to do is just freakin' appreciate what Kami has given you."

            Yamcha interrupted, "But…But its BULMA.  I mean.  She is NOT the easiest person to get along with.  She's noisy, bossy, and rude to boot.  We care about her, but we don't want her butting into our battles!  It's not like she's really ever DONE anything for us."

            Fingo drew herself up to her full height, seemingly making herself bigger and more imposing, "Butting into YOUR battles?  YOUR BATTLES?  It is always the ENTIRE EARTH"S battles!  You are so arrogant in your abilities, you take no heed to anyone but yourselves!  How many times have you ignored her suggestions!"

            Yamcha clenched his fists and yelled back, "NAME _ONE TIME.  JUST ONE, where we all didn't jump to do her bidding!"_

            The fates grinned.  "With pleasure."

***

_            "Hey!  I know how we can beat those androids WITHOUT fighting!" Bulma cheered happily. "Here's what I think we should do.  Find Dr. Gero, take him out, and destroy the androids!  Saves us from waiting three years for them to kill us all!"_

_            "Great Idea Bulma!" Krillin laughed, "In fact, I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself!  I mean, who wants to wait around for three years anyway."_

_            "By the time we FOUND the dragonballs it will be too late, you dope!" Vegeta burst in angrily.  "Leave the great ideas, to the great minds…like my own."_

_            Shellshocked, Bulma raged at the saiyan prince, "Get OVER YOURSELF!  YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A GREAT IDEA IF IT KNOCKED YOU IN THE HEAD, YOU BIG DUMMY!"  Tearily she turned to Goku, "Goku, You're with me….aren't you?"_

_            The goofy saiyan shrugged, "Actually Bulma, I kinda have to side with Vegeta.  Besides, Gero hasn't made the androids yet, so he technically hasn't done anything wrong."_

_            "BUT That BOY said that those androids were going to wipe us all OUT!  WHY do you want to rush out and meet them head on?!  Think about it guys…You DON"T want to fight them!" She pleaded._

_            "No we don't, but it looks like we HAVE to." Tien stated.  Bulma's shoulders sagged, Were they NOT even listening?  Did they not HEAR her?  They didn't HAVE to…They were CHOOSING to…And they were signing their own death warrants._

_            "We're doomed."_

***

            Tetris leaned back against one of the flickering walls, "One of many times.  And you'd think you would listen.  I mean, considering that of all of you, she has lived the longest.  She survived the Saiyans, Namek, Frieza, Frieza's Second Coming, The Androids, and Cell.  You'd think she'd be on to something.  I'm not even getting into the whole time machine that she built, yet."

            Krillin looked up, "Well…I guess she could've helped.  But still, what we said was true… She really hasn't been that crucial to us throughout the years.  I mean… We'd still be where we are today, without her."  The group save for Piccolo nodded an affirmation, and Vegeta only grunted a 'yes.'

            Fingo shook her head in exasperation.  Tetris chuckled, and the group was plunged into darkness.

***

Author's Note:  How was that?  I hope you enjoyed it.  Sorry it took so long to get out and I apologize for the lack of lengthyness., I had a horrible mental block, and I was bombarded with this Killer Idea for a new story.  So, I'll test it out on you first.  

Pretty much the story is, the year is 15 AS (After the Saiyans).  The world is overrun with chaos since the saiyans had taken over.  Ruled by a warlord Prince, earth is nearing it's end.  One woman with a secret plan to save earth, against a prideful prince, intent on it's destruction.  Now it's a race to get the Dragonballs to wish for earth's salvation…..or demise. B/V

(Here is part of the first chapter, which is where the saiyans attack earth.  Bulma is about eight years old.  Vegeta is nine.  It's a sort of prologue.)

***

Daylight trickled in through the leaves of the trees above the small blanket lying out on the plush grass below.  The shadows cast down from the tree played against the soft skin of the small girl child sleeping beneath its sheltering branches.  

            She had her small hands tucked under her chin, and her knees curled up around her elbows, in a fetal position.  Her soft breathing fluttered a strand of her aquamarine locks, rhythmically with the rise and fall of her chest.  The wind blew softly against her, causing her to involuntarily shudder from its coolness.  Almost instantly her eyes opened to reveal dark blue eyes, intelligent in their youth.  

            She pushed herself up to a sitting position, her legs splayed out in front of her.  Her palms rubbed childishly against her eyes, ridding them of any sleepies that had accumulated during her nap.  She stretched and yawned, revealing her less than sophisticated attire of a long pink shirt with "BULMA!" written for all to see.  She stood up, still slightly unbalanced from sleep and gathered her things with the careful precision of a child.  

            A small beeping noise emanated from her wrist, where a small black watch lit up with the beeps.  Pressing a small blue button on the side, a small screen lit up and the face of a lavender haired man came into focus.  She grinned as happily as an eight year old could, "Daddy!"

            " G'dafternoon, pumpkin.  How's your picnic?"

            Bulma grinned and flashed a thumbs up sign, "Fine!  It's so pretty here!"

            "Well, sweetie, I think it's about time to head on home.  Your mother is beginning to worry…She's baking up a storm."

            "Okay, Daddy.  I'm comi-"

Her voice was cut off when static interrupted the transfer.  She glanced up, the sky was clear, no atmospheric changes should be disrupting the satellite signal.  Underneath the static, there were small squeaks and wails.  Bulma turned the volume up and pressed the watch closer to her ear.   She could barely manage to make out the sounds…but then recognition registered in her young ingenious mind and she threw her stuff on her Capsule motorbike and raced off towards her home.  Her heart was cold and her hands were clammy with fear.  The sounds reverberated in her head, only causing her to further press her foot against the gas.  No….This wasn't happening….

"…::static::….What the fu… …Who the hell…..you?......NO!.....Don't touch……Filthy fucking…..mals……..Get your hands offa……NO!  Not her!....Not ……my baby!......oh noooO!!!"

Her father's terrified screams tore through her mind.  She had to get to him!

"Daddy!"

***

            The motorbike crashed into a fallen lamp post.  The rider was thrown from the seat, and landed against the wall with a sickening crack.  Bruised and bloodied, the young girl braced herself against the wall, and tugged her helmet off.   

            Devastation lay around her.  What was once West Capital, was now a mass wreckage of fire and twisted metal.   The orange glow from the fires encasing her home city, lit up several craters to her left.  Deterred for a moment from her quest to get home, she deftly maneuvered around the wreckage, trying to ignore the searing pain in her left leg.    She crawled over to the nearest crater and widened her blue eyes to the sight before her.  

            Spherical objects, roughly the size of small trucks clustered in groups at the bottom of the crater.  Judging by the steam and the landing gear, Bulma judged them to be ships of some sort.  Two figures, both alike in silhouette, only differed in size.  She was momentarily reminded of Dr. Evil and Mini Me.  Behind them, a small group of men sat laughing and drinking but keeping respectful distance from the other two.  

            Bulma frowned, the girlish intuition she had always prided her young self in, was picking up on something bad from those two.  She hunkered down closer to the ground keeping her body close to the ground, trying to figure the feeling of evil out.   

Little did she know how right she really was.

***

            "Remind me again father, _why_ we are bothering to land on this planet?"   The gruff voice of the small prince still surprised the King, even to this day.  So like his own.  Only with an added dosage of arrogance.

            "Because, _brat, these humans were becoming a bit of a nuisance.  And it is a suitable planet for your first plunder."_

            The young prince rolled his eyes at the King, clearly disagreeing with his decision.  But far be it for him to verbally disabuse his father of the notion.  The boy was young.   Not stupid.  He gave a melodramatic sigh, so prominent with children his age.  If he could rightly be called a child.   He was bored.   Which is the gravest sin commited by any child.   He had already killed a handful of these pitiful 'humans'…and found them to be amusing for only so long.  Cursed was he also, with the short attention span prevalent with his age.  

            He heaved yet another wearied sigh, being prince wasn't as fun as it was on other planets.  On other planets, they feared him and quaked at his name.  They nearly wet themselves at the sound of 'Vegeta'….prince or King.   On this…fucking MUDBALL, no one even batted an _eyelash_ at his power.  Sure they pleaded and screamed for their life when he powered up, but when he just glared at them?  Nothing.  Absolutely nothing. Hmph.  Well, they would soon.  He would make sure of that.  

            With a highly bored air, the prince picked up a pebble from the burnt ground, and chucked it towards the top of the crater.   It hit an overturned truck's underside, and created a huge indention.  The prince raised an eyebrow in surprise, when a flash of blue disappeared from behind the roof, and reappeared behind a mangle of twisted metal.  Curious, and more than a little intrigued, he levitated up into the air.

            "What the hell?  Vegeta?  I swear.  One of these days that boy is going to get it.  And get it good."  The King muttered almost _fondly as he watched his son investigate whatever it was that had piqued his curiousity.  He jerked his head towards Nappa and Radditz.   The two saiyans, totally opposite in appearance, Nappa being monstrously tall, and bald, and Radditz having long spiked hair, nodded and walked after the prince, Keeping a safe distance away from him._

***

            Vegeta flew over to the mangled metal and decided to catch his prey unawares, but when he crept around, the blue thing was nowhere to be seen.  He alighted lightly and picked around the metal carnage trying to find the object of his amusement.  He bent down to search under a truck, when he felt something hard crash against his skull.   Without warning he grabbed whatever had hit him and pulled his arm back to rip whoever it was's head off.  His head snapped around to deliver the final blow when his mind registered what his eyes saw.  

            No one on his planet had hair like that.  Was the first thing that came to his young [and frankly shocked] mind.  His eyes tore away from the cyan locks and traveled up the metal pipe that he had been beaned with, up the bloodied hand and wrist grasping it and upwards to the ripped clothing.   What he guessed must've been a pale red was in tatters, revealing black shorts underneath.  Strange writing was written across it, like a label of some sort.  It was a human girl, obviously.  But something was different about this one, as opposed to the couple he had killed upon his arrival.   Her eyes were glaring at him, fear swimming in their depths, but hidden within the oceans of blue.   A slow movement of red caught his eye.  Their obsidian orbs drifted down to her left leg, where a long deep gash bled freely.  His eyebrow quirked again and he turned his eyes once more to the amusing girl in front of him.

            With alarming speed he wrenched the metal pipe out of her hand and bent it into a knot, then threw it carelessly behind his back.  The girl's eyes widened but then narrowed as she put herself in what Vegeta supposed to be a fighting stance.  He nearly laughed out loud when he realized that she had absolutely no idea how to fight.  Smirking he walked over to her and lifted one intimidating finger.  Her body tensed, but she remained still.  Without further ado, he poked her in the chest.   With a cry she flopped over backwards, despite her flailing arms to keep what poor balance she had.  She plopped unceremoniously to the ground and huffed indignantly.  She crossed her right leg under her injured left one, and crossed her arms.  

            "Carre' intarraptan taibone', marra?"  The prince growled out.  The girl looked puzzled but then raised her hands in confusion.

            "I don't know what you are saying!  Speak MY LANGUAGE." She said.

            "Ponla carra mana lon bai?!" he yelled.  Didn't this human understand him?  He was a prince.  His words were always clear.  What the hell was she saying anyway?  She kept refusing to use Saiya-go.   He huffed and crossed his arms.  

            She shook her head exasperatedly.  Whoever this alien [she had deduced that much.   She was young.  She wasn't stupid.] was, he wasn't speaking her language.  And frankly, it was irritating.  She opened her arms and spread them wide, emphasizing her words, slowing them down to see if he could understand.  "Yoooooooouuu neeeeeeed  toooooo spppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak Eeeeeeeeeennnnngggliiissshhhh.   Doooo youuuuu unnndderstttannddd?  Me no speaky wacko."

            The prince just stared at the earthling, waving her hands around emphatically.  The girl was clearly daft.   What she was trying to accomplish though, was clear.  Albeit stupid.  But clear.  _Great._  She's slowed it down.  Like THAT'S gonna help.  Idiot.  And what the hell is a 'Me no speaky wacko'?_  Scrunching his brow in thought, he tried to translate his first sentence into her earth language._

            "Carre' intarraptan taibone', marra…..Wat…..At wh..what.  are…yuh…you looking……What are you looking at, girl?" he bit out.  He frowned with slight embarrassment, but the look on her face was enough to assure him that it was worth it.  

            Her eyes had gotten so wide that they covered half of her face.  Her mouth hung open in complete consternation.  She regathered her composure and answered, "Your ships.  What are you?  Why do you have a tail?  Does it move on its own?  What are you doing here?  Did you do all of this?  Why is everything all destroyed?  Where are you from?  And who ARE you?"  her questions rushed out.

            The prince clapped a hand over her mouth.  "Yai tarruna, marra!  Shut up, girl!"  He rethought her questions, pre translated and spoke with careful precision. "I am a saiyan.  We are here to purge your plant.  Yes, we destroyed all of this because we were a board.  I am from the plant Vegetasei, and I am Vegeta, the crowned Prance of my plant."  His proud smirk died when the girl busted out laughing.

            "Ppp..plant?   A board?  The crowned PRANCE!"  her laughter built up and bubbled forth.  The prince could barely understand her for her chuckles, but he knew with deadly certainty, that she was laughing at him.  He grabbed her by the throat and increased pressure.  Her laughter was suddenly choked off.   She scratched at his hands trying to claw them from her throat.  Her eyes bulged and her face began to turn a dark shade of red.  The small prince held her close so that he could whisper in her ear.

            "Prarra no haila, marra….Don't ever laugh, girl." He whispered.  With that he threw her to the ground and powered up, prepared to blast her into the next dimension.  

            When she hit the ground, a box bounced out of her pocket.  Her capsules.  Her salvation against this prince.  Not caring of the consequences she tore open the box, and grabbed a random capsule.   _Please oh please, Kami!  Let this be my airbike!  Please oh please oh please… I wanna get to daddy…please oh please.  _She popped one capsule and a billow of dense smoke burst forth, hiding Bulma from the prince, while revealing to her a suitcase.  At the sight of her poor luck, she hunkered down and covered her face with her hands.  She waited for the oncoming blow.  None came.  

            _The smoke must block me from his sight…I can get my airbike!  With that optimistic thought, she scrambled for her capsules and found the one marked AZ-41c, her trusted Airbike.  She popped it open and revved it up, speeding away from the ebony flame haired prince of the saiyans.  _

***

            Vegeta rubbed his eyes from the burning smoke.  Where was she?  He was going to KILL her.  Painfully.  The smoke cleared enough for him to see a speck of blue heading off into the distance.  With an evil grin, Vegeta sped after her, unawares of his two bodyguards Nappa and Radditz…who had seen everything.

***

So there you go.  A peek into it.  I'm not going to post it until this story is done.  Review and tell me if it's good enough to make into a story, or if it's crap and I need to do away with it.  

Anyways.  Love always.

Fates


	6. The Revelation

." _Two words: I quit. I suggest you look them up sometime."_

_                                **Bulma Briefs**_

"Un-Important"

Chapter Six:  The Revelation

                "Where the hell are we?!"  Vegeta demanded.  His voice was strained, almost as if he were uneasy.  With good reason.  Despite his keen saiyan senses, his eyes were unable to adjust to the darkness.  There was a total absence of light.  Nothing was visible.  

                The others were just as nervous.  Goku called out, "Umm… 'scuse me?  Could you turn on the lights?"  When there was a lack of an answer, he pleaded fervently, "Pleeeease?"   Only silence remained.  Krillin laughed nervously.  

                "This is getting weird."

                Yamcha nodded in agreement.  The movement was reflexive, and he blushed in the darkness when he realized that no one could see his pointless gesture of acquiescence.    Almost immediately, a soft glow emitted in front of the fighters.  It floated closer, growing in size, revealing the women who had cast them in into this abysmal darkness.  But they had changed.  Their robes had turned to white dresses, each matching their prospective fate.

                Fingo had a laced up bodice with a full skirt and billowed out sleeves.  Intricate silver threading crawled its way around her body in soft patterns.  Rachiela had a low backed off-the-shoulder evening gown that had a delicate silver chain hanging on her hips.  Tetris had donned what looked like long white strips of cloth sewn together, stopping at her bare feet in the front; and elongating to a short train in the back.  Silver chains with moons and stars hung from her hair onto her bare shoulders and arms.  Together, the fates looked to be ethereal both in presence and in spirit.  

                Piccolo was the first to speak, "Is there a particular reason that we are here?  This darkness serves no purpose."

                Fingo shrugged, "True.  Intimidation tactic.  But there _is_ a reason you are here."

                Rachiela nodded, "Yes.  Welcome to the Chamber of Alternate Realities.  Basically a controlled center of alternate universes.  In this room, anything can happen."

                With a wave of her hand, Fingo pulled up a small floating screen, like a TV, it's pictures changing with her words, "In this room, anything has, can, will and is happening.  Alternate realities.  For example, there are realities were all of you are saiyan.  Some where Vegetasei had not been destroyed, even some where Frieza annihilated Namek and defeated Goku."

                "This room is what we are going to use to prove some vital points." Fingo continued, "This room is the answer to your question."

                Yamcha looked perplexed, "What question?  All I said was that we'd still be here with or without Bulma."  Fingo only smiled, then snapped, and the screen disappeared.

                Tetris raised her hands, palms up, creating a small black flame.  With her voice low and rhythmic, she spoke.

                "Look into this flame.  Clear your minds.  Do not bring preconceived notions, nor shall you bring false pride.  What you were, are, and shall be are irrelevant.  For what lies in reality also shadows the surreal.  Accept what fate brings before you….  This is a time she has spared you."

                Almost against their own volition, the fighters' eyes were glued to the flame.  Their minds cleared themselves of all thought.

                And then their world went white.

***

                Goku rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the irritation the lifht had caused him.  He plopped unceremoniously onto the grass.  Wait.  Grass?  He blinked.  He was back in the woods of his home with Grandpa Gohan.  As he continued to survey his surroundings he caught sight of Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and the fates standing behind him.  He turned to the fates.

                "Why are we here?  This is just the place where I lived as a kid."

                Fingo laughed, "This was the day you met Bulma.  See?  There you are.  Fishing."  She pointed off to the left.

                Sure enough the group stared agog at the miniature Goku carrying a large fish to his home.  The older Goku laughed.

                "Wow.  I can't believe I forgot!  Bulma ran me over with her airbike. ..  In fact, she should arrive pretty soon."

                The group turned expectantly towards the road, and waited.  When about thirty minutes had passed Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed angrily.

                "I thought she ran you over, Kakkarot!"

                Goku shrugged, "I dunno Vegeta.  She did!  But she's not here…"

                Vegeta snarled, "I can SEE that you imbecile!"  He growled low in his throat.

                The fates smiled.  "You haven't caught on yet have you?  This is an alternate reality.  There IS no Bulma Briefs.  Only an old scientist, about to sell out his company to a competitor." Fingo explained. 

                Yamcha widened his eyes, "You mean theres NO Bulma whatsoever?  She's just…nonexistent?"

                Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Idiot.  That's what they said.  The question is, why are we here?  This is a pointless waste of time."

                Tetris rounded on Vegeta, "We will deal with you later, prince.  So just shut up and deal."

                Vegeta clamped his mouth shut and scowled, he would make all of them pay dearly for their insults to him.  But right now they were the only ones who could ease an unfamiliar ache in his chest, with the return of his woman.

                Tetris huffed and turned to face the group, "We are about to transverse ahead in time.  You are able to walk freely amongst the people.  You are nothing but a mere shadow.  We are going many years into the future, three years after Goku meets Master Roshi.  Now-"

                Goku interrupted her, "But I met Master Roshi and Krillin a few months from this time!"

                Tetris squared her eyes at Goku, "You never met Bulma.  Therefore you never went on the Dragonball quest.  The only reason you even meet Roshi is because you depleted almost all the game and fish in this area.  Your search for food led you to Roshi's island.    Roshi already has one pupil, Krillin.  Who is considerably stronger than you, due to longer and more rigorous training.  Despite your saiyan heritage."

                "You mean I'm STRONGER than GOKU in this reality?  Just cause Bulma's not here?  Mondo Cool!  Geez man, if I'da known that, I would have steered clear of her!"

                The fates only narrowed their eyes.  Fingo humphed, "We'll see how long you say that.  Besides, you aren't stronger than him for long.  A saiyan's nature is hard to keep hidden."

                The crestfallen look on Krillin's face nearly made the fates giggle. Tetris grinned and then turned to her left.  Using both of her hands, she outlined a doorway, the edges glowing a bright blue.  When the final side connected the inside of the large rectangle turned black and she stepped through, motioning for the others to follow.  

***

                The sky was darker and covered in red lined black clouds.  The sand on Roshi's island was coarse and scorched, like constant battles had been fought on the island.  Roshi's small house was shabby and slanted, the shutters were hanging haphazardly off of the hinges.    Krillin gulped.

                "Where is everybody?  I thought Goku and I were going to be here."  

                Rachiela carefully treaded through the random debris on the sands, and stepped into the house.  The rest followed her.  She glanced around the house, searching for something.  She smiled when her eyes caught sight of an endtable overturned.  She bent back one of the upturned legs and a panel opened in the floor.  She levitated herself down the hole, calling back as she did.

                "This tunnel was built buy Dr. Briefs, before he died, for the resistance.  It's a safe house, with training facilities, food, and lodgings enough for most of orange city, for eons."

                Yamcha looked baffled, "Resistance?  Of what?"

                Fingo followed, as well as everyone else, and explained the history.

                "Pilaf.  Since you all never looked for the dragonballs, Pilaf was relatively unrivaled in the search for them.  Well, lo and behold, he got them all, and he was named Emperor of the World.  However, the Red Ribbon Army wasn't too happy that Pilaf got the Dragonballs before them.  So…They assassinated him and appointed Dr. Gero as the new Emperor.  Gero made a hoard of android armies, all designed to destroy any resistance towards the R.R. Army's invasion.  Unfortunately, there was a lot of resistance.  Nearly two thirds of the earth's population was killed.  A small resistance was formed by Master Roshi and his two students.  Their goal was to train humans, till they were at the breaking point, ruthlessly to kill the android armies.  And then came Piccolo Daimou.  He of course, wanted to be ruler, and immortal.  The resistance tried to kill him, but were unable.  He destroyed their old base, as well as most of the group themselves.  But the resistance survived, and destroyed the dragonballs before Piccolo Daimou could gather them all.  He still became ruler by succession, but he is growing older."

                The group remained silent.  The tunnel ended and two huge metal doors opened up, revealing a labyrinth of underground tunnels.  The fates led them directly through the maze, to the heart of the compound.  When they all arrived, a meeting was in progress.  And all but Piccolo and Vegeta, saw their alternate counterparts.

                Goku was battle hardened and scarred.  His hair was cut short in the front, but his spikes were pulled into a long ponytail in the back.  Six deep scars ran diagonally across his face, pulling his once boyish face into a permanent grotesque grimace.  Webbed scars on his arms showed where someone, or something had ripped chunks of his flesh out.  His left shoulder was cybernetic, wires and gears crisscrossing, making him look like a new age Frankenstein.  

                Krillin's face looked relatively unscarred, save for a long cybernetic spine that was bolted onto his neck.  His shirt was off, showing spinal extensions, serving for ribs.  Around the implant was spidery white scars, proving everyone's suspicions.  His spine had been ripped out.  

                Yamcha's hair was shaved all on the right side, and his jet black hair hung in long spikes.  His right eye was gouged out, with a black animatronic one in it's place.  His left leg was completely robotic, fluids running into the pistons through thin clear tubes.

                The rest of the group of alternate fighters looked just as bad, if not worse.  Not one human among them looked amused, or even grateful to be alive.  All seemed to be waiting for death to come…they were waiting with open arms for eternal sleep.

                Fingo turned to the fighters. "This is what kind of future you had.  Life was tedious.  Everyday one of these fighters commit suicide."

                Tetris looked at the warriors, "These warriors…They have no idea that their struggles were all for nothing."  She looked up, seemingly through the plaster, the steel, the three miles of ocean up to the sky.  "All for nothing…..  He's here."

                A tremor rocked the compound and the alternate warriors flew en masse through the maze and up to the surface.  With morbid fascination, the fates and fighters followed.  Above on land, the island was in flames.  On one side, were the deadened fighters.  On the other; a silhouette the spectators knew all too well…Radditz.  

                No questions were asked.  No witty banter.  There was an understanding between the alien and the others.  They fought a long hard bloody battle.  The human survivors against the alien invader.  But as history repeated itself for the fates and fascinated fighters.  This time, there wasn't anyone to kill Radditz.  

                The alien flew up into the sky, his energy skyrocketing.  In less than a minute, the earth exploded.

***

                They were back in the room of Alternate Realities.  All their senses seemed heightened, everything was darker, the concrete floor seemed colder.  But no one's mind was focused on their surroundings.

                Silence reigned.  None of the fighters said a word.  There was an understanding.  They all understood.  Bulma didn't single handedly save the world.  No way.  But, she was in no way worthless.  She was the catalyst that saved the world.  In her own selfish, bossy, overbearing way, she had saved them all.

                Still one question remained in the mind of one fighter.  "Umm…what about Vegeta?" Goku inquired.

                Fingo's eyes made a slow trail to Goku's face, "His future was quite different to yours.  Although his life remained relatively the same up until Radditz's return from earth."

                Tetris looked up at Vegeta, "You never went to earth.  Or Namek.  Your service under Frieza continued for two more decades.  You built up a contingent of officers…and you rebelled.  Everyone died, except for you.  Frieza allowed you to live…but just barely.  Frieza overran the universe, various sectors ruled by the Ice family.  You never became a Super saiyan.  You died in a dank cell, in the bowels of the Ice Palace."

                Vegeta's hands clenched.  He never got the chance to ascend.  He didn't even get the honor of dying a warrior's death.  Fate had dealt him a cruel hand once again.  Rage bubbled within him.  These three women were the cause of his eternal torment.  They were the ones who had fated him to work under Frieza.  They were the ones who caused Kakkarot to ascend before him, to constantly be one step ahead of him.  They were the ones who caused his eternal shame.  

                Howling out his rage he lunged towards the nearest fate.  Rachiela.  With his aura going golden, he attacked her.  His fist lunged out at her face, connecting with her jaw.  She flew backwards and fell in a heap at Piccolo's feet.  The fighters tried to stop him, but his rage was so great, none could touch him.  At this moment, he was the supreme.  

His next target was Fingo.  She saw him coming and somehow conjured a sword into her hands.  She wielded it expertly, blocking his attacks, and getting in a few of her own.  She lunged into him and he grabbed the blade with both of his hands, and snapped it in half.  He pulled the hilt towards him, as well as Fingo and grabbed her around the neck.  With one hand on her chin, and the other at the base of her neck, he jerked her head to the left, breaking her neck with a sickening crack.  

His eyes sought out his last tormentor.  She was crouched at Rachiela's slumped form, trying to pull her up onto her feet.  He smiled and straightened his hand, palm facing them.  Before Tetris could pull her out of the way, the beam hit Rachiela's chest.  Tetris nearly gagged at the sight of her friends' dead bodies.  She looked at him, and crouched into a fighting stance.  He attacked.  She leapt over him and rolled back into a crouch.  Kicks and punches were thrown at a furious pace.  Vegeta kicked up and caught her in the chin.  She fell with a crash onto the floor, almost immediately Vegeta placed a foot on her back.   He brought his foot up, "This is for the hand that fate has dealt _me._"  With that he crunched his foot down on her back, shattering it on impact.   

The fighters looked at Vegeta in horror.  The darkness began to flicker, as well as the bodies of the fates.  Piccolo looked upwards in thought, "What will happen, if you kill fate?"

Colors swirled around the fighters, an invisible wind bit at their faces.  And as soon as it had started, it stopped.  Only the fighters remained.  

"You know, I hope you had fun doing that.  Now I have this really sore spot on my back."

The fighters turned with shock.  Standing behind them, looking royally pissed, were the fates.  Looking relatively unharmed.  Vegeta could only stare, but as his eyes connected with theirs, he found himself frozen on the spot.  He couldn't move at all.

Rachiela, followed by Fingo and Tetris walked up to a shell shocked Vegeta.  

"You jackass.  Fate is FATE.  We give what we see fit."  To punctuate her words Rachiela slapped him hard across the face.

"Just think of how much more we could've put on your pitiful life.  Hell, we could've made Goku your damn brother!"  Fingo spat out.  She slapped him and walked off as well.

"And AS FATE we give you only as much as you can handle.  So just shut the hell up, and quit effing whining about whatever the hell is up your ass!"  Tetris yelled, and she slapped him too.  

When they released their hold on him, Vegeta scowled and opened his mouth to speak.  But Rachiela cut him off.

"You say one word, and I will personally send you to a universe where you and Goku are _lovers_.  You got that?  Not one word."

Visibly paling Vegeta complied.  The fates opened a doorway and led the fighters out, grumbling to themselves.  The new room was different, dark but lit by an unseen source.  In the middle of the room was a large circle with intricate carvings inside of it.  And sleeping inside the circle was Bulma.

Fingo walked over to her and gently shook her awake.  "It's time."

Bulma stood up groggily, never moving outside the circle.  Without warning Goku ran up to her and hugged her. 

"I'm sorry Bulma.  You're one of my best friends and I don't want you to leave!  I still wanna come over to your house and eat!"

Krillin toed the floor nervously, "Umm Bulma?  Look, about earlier…that was really crappy of us to say all of that stuff.  I mean, you aren't _that_ bad.  Okay?  Oh yeah.  And we should've listened to you about the bat things….   You could've saved us a lot of trouble…"

Yamcha looked at her for a moment then shrugged, "I'm not going to lie, Bulma.  You aren't perfect.  You really are a bossy know it all…  But then…we aren't perfect either.   Our arrogance is going to lead us to our downfall…  But…thanks."

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at her.  "Let's go home, woman."

Bulma's eyes until then had been tearing up, and gratefulness had begun swelling up inside her.  But at her husband's gruff voice everything inside of her hardened and iced over.  She turned to him, "No."

He growled and spoke through clenched teeth, "NOW."

Fingo looked pointedly at Vegeta, "Don't you have something to say to your WIFE?"

He shook his head and planted his feet firmly on the ground.  

"No."

***

AN:  Haha!  If you think it's done…..YOU'RE WRONG!  We've still got a lot of work to do!  Sorry about the lack of updating!  Summer break is over, and I have limited computer time.  The most I can use it is at school.  And sometimes I am unable to get on to FF.net.  So be patient.  There are only a few more chapters left.  

Sorry if I scared you all with the 'death' of the fates.  Heh.  Anyways, review!!!!


End file.
